


growing flowers between cracked concrete

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, spoilers for the last karasuno vs seijou match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Seijou's well-known setter and ace duo.<br/>They're Tooru and Hajime, two high school kids hopelessly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing flowers between cracked concrete

They're Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Seijou's well-known setter and ace duo.

Oikaw tosses, Iwaizumi spikes; they get the points that matter. They're the embers, the founding fuel behind Aoba Jousai's current set-up.

The team with the better six wins, that they know, and they are sure that this time it is theirs.

.

.

They're Tooru and Hajime, two high school kids hopelessly in love.

They know each other inside and out, and that explains partially their seamless teamwork on court; they know the things that make the other unique – the annoying and endearing traits.

Hajime is awful and overly violent with his words and brusque behavior; yet Tooru would not exchange him for the world.

(Hajime  _is_ , always  _has_  been, always  _will_  be Tooru's world in one person.)

Tooru is an overachiever, a spoiled kid that takes things too far; yet Hajime likes the way Tooru's eyelashes flutter and the real smile that is much better than the Oikawa Tooru smiles Tooru gives out to everyone else.

Hajime's hand is hard and calloused from spiking the ball too many times; Tooru's is soft and fragile, palm always red from practicing too hard.

("You're an idiot," Hajime tells him often.

"I know," Tooru says with a fragile smile.)

Outside from the court, they are two boys with dreams that sometimes feel too big to them. Two boys with insecurities and anxieties – Tooru even more so than Hajime, who has always been leading Tooru forward in his headstrong manner.

.

.

The ball hits the floor with a deafening sound; it is on their side of the court.

One badly-angled receive.

Not that there had been anything Oikawa could have done about that.

The set and the match point goes to Karasuno, and Iwaizumi's chest feels tight, tighter than before, all of Hajime's insecurities strangling him right there as tears of frustration spring to his eyes and fall.

Iwaizumi wasn't good enough to get them to the finals; no, no, that wasn't how he was supposed to look at it, he had said so to Trashykawa a hundred times before—

Oikawa's hand claps at Iwaizumi's back, the fragile hand firm and supporting, and Iwaizumi glances at his captain and sees no tears and no mask of indifference either.

There's resignation, but there's also the painful knowledge that time does not stop for any of them; there's a future ahead for them still.

For them, the future should always include the other.

These thoughts fade when the rest of the team pat Iwaizumi's back, the hard comfort managing to dry Iwaizumi's tears for now.

They have lost.

.

.

"Will you come with me, Iwa-chan?"

Tooru's question is a quiet, contemplative one, and his mood sullen now that there is no reason to play strong.

Now that it's back to the two of them again.

"Come where?" Hajime asks, gruff from all the tears he had shed, tired from the emotionally exhausting aftermath.

"To university, of course." Hajime looks at Tooru, then, and sees the nervous flick of Tooru's tongue against the pale pink lips, eyes not quite meeting Hajime's as though he's expecting outright rejection.

_Idiot._

"You're not going professional immediately?" Hajime asks, mildly surprised because all this time he had been sure he knew what Tooru wants to do.

"No," Tooru fidgets, and looks away.

Hajime thinks he can see the beginnings of a blush on Tooru's cheeks.

"You knee?" Hajime looks down at both their knees and moves his hand down to the knee he thinks has been hurting Tooru again; not in their recent matches, but before, and maybe now that their high school dreams are over.

Tooru shakes his head as he takes Hajime's hand in his. Hajime lets him and spends a moment to admire Tooru's hands – nothing new, but he can't get enough of it, and it makes Hajime feel like an idiot.

"It probably sounds stupid to you, Iwa-chan," Tooru begins, curling and entwining their fingers, as he glances at Hajime and smiles gently. Hajime stares, even though he has seen that smile before.

"Everything you say sounds pretty stupid, so—"

"Ow, I'm trying to be serious here, Iwa-chan!" Tooru's lips curl into a pout, but his mouth is twitching as he tries not to smile at Hajime and his gruffness.

Tooru fails at that, spectacularly, as a quiet laugh escapes him.

Hajime grins, feeling a little better now that Tooru's laughing again. "Just say it already," he sighs, faltering before murmuring, "Tooru."

Tooru's fingers tighten around his in barely suppressed mirth.

"I just figured that having the university experience with Iwa-chan before going pro would be funnier," he says, leaning to bump his shoulder against Hajime's. "Even if Iwa-chan sucks at academics."

"I'm not  _that_ bad—"

"I have several photos of you sleeping in class, Iwa-chan. The photos don't lie!" Tooru is teasing him with that smile, that lilting tone of his, and Hajime has the urge to shut him up somehow.

He leans in, and he can see Tooru  _knows_  what's coming, and kisses him right on the mouth, his free hand moving to Tooru's cheek.

The kiss tastes like salt, a little like unfulfilled dreams, but Hajime thinks there's also that persistent hope, a belief in the future they share.

It makes him smile, even if his heart is worn-out and his confidence in tatters.

"Of course I'll come with you, moron," Hajime says against Tooru's mouth before kissing him again. "Someone has to make sure you don't fuck up your knee."

"I know better now, Iwa-chan," Tooru whines and playfully smacks at Hajime's shoulder as he plants another kiss on Hajime's lips. "I'll help you study, Hajime."

It still leaves him dizzy – hearing his name dropped like that, that is.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Be a little more excited, would you? It's Oikawa Tooru-san that's going to be helping you!"

"The novelty of that wore off a long time ago, to be honest," Hajime mutters and rolls his eyes as he pulls away and brings their entwined fingers up before pressing his mouth against Tooru's knuckles.

Tooru whimpers, but the brilliant smile on his lips betrays him.

They don't need to say the three words to know them to be true.

They're Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime, and their future has just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> the iwaois got me and i can't escape  
> first attempt, possibly more to come in the future


End file.
